Something Like Love
by Leolivea
Summary: Shes a teacher, a singer, and shes singal. Hes a cop, a singer, and hes avalibale. There the perfect match and so mjuch more. But how will they know if the dont try to... try to what exactly. Find out when you read this story, because if I tell you, you wont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Like Love**

**Chapter 1**

I really need a drink. My name is Kim Crawford and I'm a music teacher at Ridge Wood High. But that's not the point, the point is I'm a 25 year old music teacher who lives in an apartment, has only one real friend and no love life.

I seriously suck.

I mean I've been on a few dates and stuff but most of the guys are real jerks. So I'm not bothering with them or any other guys at the moment. But like I said, I need a drink. And so far a bud light beer is all I've got right now.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I'm not home" I yelled to the person, trying to invade my apartment with their noise.

"Kim open the door, its Grace" said Gracie-Bell

Remember when I said I only have one true friend… well that's Grace. We've been friends since high-school. Grace is also signal. Why, I don't know, because she has the body of a model and the face of an angle. But hey, I'm not one to talk.

I set me beer bottle down and unlock the door.

"Hey, Hey." She said with a smile.

"What's up girly" I asked

"Come to Karaoke Doe-key with me." She begged

"Why"

"Because it's a Friday night your signle I'm single its ladys night and your not doing anything but siting on your ass drinking room temperature bud lights."

She had a point. That's what I was doing the rest of the day. Drinking beer and probably watching_** 'Dancing with the stars'**_, but that's pretty much it.

"Plus there the only ones who make the Long Islands how you like them." She added

I thought about it. She was right, I do love me a good Long Island. So I said.

"Fine I'll go just… let me get something other than what I have on now." I said and went to my room

Changing out of my black work pants and light blue flannel shirt, I put on a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a red V-neck shirt with a white line going down diagonally and some not so high (Black) heels. I put on a little blush and some faded pink lipstick, I was ready to go.

Walking in Grace looked up from her phone. Grabbing my phone she said.

"Someone call Brigit Miller, her sister was just found."

"One its Bridget Mendler. Two, you don't make any since."

"I know, I'm working on my figure of speech language."

"Ok then let's go" I say getting bored with the conversation

_…Line Break…_

The place was packed, plus the music was loud and people were dancing everywhere. I needed to sit so my destination was the bar.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I yelled over the music

"Ok but let's make a deal… if I sing you sing one song"

"No Grace I am not doing this to day, my job is music so-"

"So you should love to do one jam, its just one song please, we'll do a duet and then we'll do a solo… Please Kimmy."

"Fine ya big babe, but let's do the duet now and I'll do the solo later

"Ok"

Next thing I know I'm being dragged off the dance floor on to the empty stage, with a microphone in my hand and my best friend next to me. I know exactly the song she picked for us and it's one of my favorites.

A crowed was gathered quickly.

"Hello everybody. My name is Grace and this is Kimberly-"

"It's just Kim" I interjected

"Whatever. The point is were going to sing a song for you guys, its Kim's favorite and the only one we do together so here goes."

The music started to play and we started to sing.

** KIM: I've never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow**

**Let it take me were it wants to go**

**GRACE: Till you open the door**

**There's so much more**

**I've never seen it before **

**KIM: I was trying to fly**

**But I couldn't find wings**

**Then you came along and you changed every thing**

**BOTH: you lift my feet of the ground **

**Spin me around**

**You make me **

**Crazier, Crazier**

**Feels like I'm fallen**

**And I**

**Am lost in your eyes **

**You make me **

**Crazier, Crazier, Crazier**

**KIM: I watched from **

**A distance as you**

**Made life your own**

**Every sky was your own kind of blue**

**GRACE: And I wanted to know**

**How that would feel**

**And you made it so real**

**KIM: You showed me something **

**That I couldn't see**

**You opened my eyes**

**And you made me believe **

**BOTH: You lift my feet of the ground**

**Spin me around **

**You make me**

**Crazier, Crazier**

**Feels like I'm fallen **

**And I **

**Am lost in your eyes**

**You make me **

**Crazier, Crazier, Crazier**

**Uh Oh **

** KIM: Baby you showed me what living is for**

**I don't want to hide any more**

**You lift my feet of the ground**

**Spin me around**

**You make me**

**Crazier, Crazier **

**Feels like I'm fallen **

**And I **

**Am lost in your eyes **

**Crazier, Crazier, Crazier**

** Crazier**

The crowed was wild. I don't know when the last time I had so much fun with music.

The next group came up and my hart stopped.

There were three boys two brunets and one raven

But the one I gave my mic to was so cute he looked edible. He had brown eyes and brown shaggy hair about shoulder length. He had broad shoulders through his green and white button down and he had on a pair of blue jeans but he looked very good. Like goo-goo gaa-gaa good.

And that's pretty damn good.

"Here you go" I said

Handing him the mic

"Thanks" He said with the most contagious smile I've ever seen.

Walking away I started to wonder 'Is he a God, or an Angel!'

Either way he was sexy!


	2. Start of Something New

**Something Like Love**

**Chapter 2**

I was still kinda pumped from the last song bit managed to control it with a drink. The group of guys got up and started to sing one of my all time favorites.

Bad by The Cab

While the guy that I gave my mic to started to sing I noticed that he looked at me and winked.

Now this is soo stupid but I actually blushed.

I BLUSHED!

Of course I looked away before he could see. But still.

His voice is so smooth. Yet dangerous like glass. I know corny right but it soo true.

When the song ends I take my drink and try to look for Grace. I mean she brought me here then she leaves me. And were could she be I mean this place is not that big.

I hear my name being called and look over to see Grace, and the guys that just sang talking. Grace waving her hand over to me, I believe gesturing for me to come over, like a maniac.

So I do so she'll stop.

But before I can reach them she's in front of me.

"Hey I want you to meet Jerry he was that sexy drummer" she says to me smiling so wide her face might split.

"Ok just stop looking at me like that"

She pulls me twards the group of guys and as soon as we reach them she's clinged on to the Latino guys arm.

"Jerry this is my best friend best friend this is Jerry"

So do I not have a name now...

"I'm Brody nice to meet you best friend."

I laugh at this and shack his hand. Which is really soft.

"Hi I'm Jack but I said that already so yeah." He chuckles

And I blush remembering how he winked at me.

"Hey I just thought of some thing that would drive this crowed Wilde." Graces singy song voice scares me

"Jack and Kim should sing a song together!"

I give her the are you screwing with me right now.

But she ignores it and smiles brightly.

"Who's Kim" they all say in unison

That hurt.

She points to me and then looks at us both as if waiting for an answer. I was about to answer with a "he he NO" but Jack answers with.

"Sure why not."

I'm quiet and every one is looking at me. I hate being put on blast like that so I automatically say.

"Yeah sure."

In seconds I'm being pushed AGAIN. Forced up the side stares onto the stage AGAIN. A microphone shoved in my hand AGAIN. And the audiunce eyes on us including the bright lights.

The music starts and we sing.

**Jack- livin in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**Kim- I never beloved in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

To **all the possibilities**

**Jack- I know**

**Kim- that something has changed**

**Both-never felt this way**

**Kim- and right here tonight**

**Both- it could be the start**

**Of something new**

**Kim- It feels so right**

**Both- to be here with oh and now looking in your eyes**

He grabs my chin with his thumb and index finger to look at me and grins. I can't help but smile he's just so darn CUTE.

**Kim- I feel in my hart**

**Both- the start of something new**

**He starts to get this pep in his step that starts to make feel like I'm still a teenager.**

**Jack- oh. Yeah**

**Now who would ever though that**

**Both- we'd both be here tonight**

**Kim- oh yeah and the world looks so much brighter**

**Jack- brighter brighter**

**Kim- with you by my side**

**Both- my side**

**Both- I know that something has changed never felt this way I no it for real this could be the start of something new**

**Kim- it feels so right**

**Both- to be here with you**

**Jack- oh**

**Both- and now looking in your eyes I feel in my hart**

**Kim- feel in my har-hart**

**Both-the start of**

**Jack- I never new that it would** happen till it happend to me.

**Ooh yeah**

**Kim- I didn't no it before but now it's easy to see**

**Both- it's the start of something new it feels do right to be here with you oh. And now looking in. Your eyes I feel in my hart**

**Both- that its the start of somthin new it feels so right to be here with you oh**

**Kim-and now**

**Both- looking in your eyes**

**Jack-I feel in my hart**

**Kim- hart**

**Both- the start of something new**

**Jack- start of something new**

**Both-the start of somethin...new**

This may sound soo chliche but the song was right.

It really could be the start of something new.

**HI people sorry I haven't updated in a while yano with school and all and I also got kinda stumped with this story so any thoughts let me know. Also I need ideas my brain is turning into puddy.**

**Lastly I didn't get to many reviews on the first chapter so I don't no If I should continue or not. Let me no.**

**Oh and REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**Taylor sez: Hi call me BUBBLES**


End file.
